Alexander frontier renavos(project XIV)
."normaly me not hero ,normaly me don,t fight mindlessly but all life form has one target is it survival and you can,t kill me!. alexander frontier renavos is oc who get created by dragoscaleisbest he is one among non humanoid member of intergalactic lifeform saver even he is non human and non magician don,t underrate his durable and combat skill 'Possible Opponents' natsu dragneel akihiro dragoscale pit spyro the dragon eden mami tomoe naruto goku majin buu damus adapin complete fight Alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) vs Galactus(complete) Alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) vs saitama(complete) Akihiro Dragoscale vs Alexander Frontier Renavos (complete) Alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) vs Akuma (complete) Alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) vs Goku (complete) Alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) vs eden (complete) Alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) vs Darth vader (complete) Alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) vs arceus (complete) Damus Adapin vs alexander frontier renavos (project XIV)(complete) ิbattle record win 6 loss 3 draw 0 history extremophile alwals survival in extreme condition like super heat,water boiling acid, absolute zero in space mutiple mile under earth plate . renavos himself is member of biotic engineering lifeform who can trasmuted himself DNA by gatering energy first fight is started when himself need also bacteria in his body make him hard to kill and hard to incapatable he face of zombie horde,werewolf,flame space demon,volcano burst,even planet ending meteor can,t kill him , 1000 year renevos fight and adapt to in era to era feat and abilty human form clear 100 meter in 10 secound jump longer than 8.5 meter 20 meter short put clear 400 meter in 40 secound clear 1 miles under 3 milnes could break entrie human body via punch suvival car crush and fall form 15 meter tower dragon form runs faster than 35 MPH swim faster than 40 MPH can travel faster than 100 MPH when driving form mid air destroy massive ship via ramming speed overpower mutiple ship in fight toxin resisted can created sonar and radar survival at 212 F. final form(ultimate lifeform) speed can reach and counter enemy attack in millisecond can runs at 80 MPH travel at 322 body size per secound can drive at 240 MPH can swim at 80+MPH reach to 300,000+ ft/s2 accalation strength can larger than 5 mile can lift 1200 of it own weight could carry it own colony weight at 6600 shot ton can lift 2000 tonned weight destroy ship by ramming speed overpower mutiple ship in fight durability/resisted could survival and reproduction without water survival in 130 c heat water without harm survival end eat radioactive acid as food could survival in limited resource user asteroid at home and eat stone with in survival and eat stone under 5 km earth plate survival and growing in solid lifeform resisted more that 400,000 G impact survival in boil acid survival in 30000 gray radiation can,t be killed by meteor impact could consume mass to large country size level can created power to destroy star system via consune energy even 400+C magma on venus can,t kill him hax/special abilty photosynthesis eat radiation as food can reduce poison absorb and empowerment by eletricity eat and turn plastic too food without harm electricity manipulation poison manipulation can attack by sound and heat can detect enemy by sonar biological immortality could minimum size itself metabolic can smell little blood sound,and spark binary fission survival under neutron star gravity survival and grow in outer space mary sue test 28 Category:Oc character Category:Lifeform character Category:Space explorers Category:Evolution gfighter Category:Hero character Category:Superspeed fighter Category:Poison Users Category:Electric Manipulator Category:OC Character Category:Original Characters Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Dragon Category:Nature Users